This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
An electric machine commonly includes a stationary component called a stator, and a rotating component called the rotor. The stators and rotors are usually formed by stacking multiple layers of electrical-grade steel, called laminations. These laminations may be produced using a die press of various kinds. For example, a progressive die can be configured to produce stator and rotor laminations for a particular electric machine design. Subsequently, the dies in some or all stages of the progressive die can be changed to configure the progressive die to produce stator and rotor laminations for another electric machine design.
For various reasons, a ratio of the inner diameter to the outer diameter of known stators for brushless permanent magnet (BPM) motors having interior permanent magnets for hermetic applications is typically about 55% or less, and no greater than %.